The Raven
by Applause2014
Summary: Noah mourns the lost of his love while reading on books of ancient forgotten lore. He was half asleep when he heard a noice and opened his window. In flew a rave, so full of evil and perched itself on the bust of Athena, while looking at Noah with evil within it's eyes. (Contains slight Nawn)


**Hello readers! For Halloween, I decided to publish a poem that is a alternate version of _The Raven _that involves Noah. You may ask as to why Noah was my choice. I just felt like that he was the only guy that made sence for the part. It's a dark Nawn poem and I hope I did a good job with my re-written of the most famous poem written by Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Enjoy this dark piece of work that came from my disturbed mind...**

* * *

><p>Long ago on a scary night, while I sat sick and worried,<br>Over many ghostly and silent volumes of forgotten lore,  
>While my head nearly went to sleep, a tapping awoke me,<br>Soft and gentle came the tapping from my chamber door.  
>'Probually a lost traveler', I muttered, 'knocking at my chamber door,<br>Wanting this and nothing more.'

Ah, I remember it was in the bleak of October,  
>And the dying fire wrapped it's spirit around my chamber,<br>I wished for my sorrow to vainly wrap around the morrow,  
>From my books of darkened theme; sorrow for a lost love,<br>For the beautiful and clever virgin who the angels name Dawn,  
>Never named for evermore.<p>

The rustling of the ancient purple silk curtains,  
>Fasinated me, gave me terrors never known before,<br>So that now, while my heart was pounding, I stood amazed,  
>'Probually a lost traveler wanting entrance at my chamber door,<br>Some traveler wanting entrance at my chamber door;  
>Wanting this and nothing more.'<p>

Impatience grew within my soul, no longer bearing the wait,  
>'Madam,' said I, 'or Sir, will you forgive me;<br>I was asleep and quietly you came knocking,  
>You knocked so faintly, faintly at my chamber door,<br>That I didn't even notice you', here while I opened the door,  
>Just for you and nothing more.<p>

I stood in the darkness, puzzled by all this,  
>Dreaming of such fears that no mortal should dream of,<br>Soon, the silence was broken and the stillness was no more,  
>And the only word that one heard was 'Dawn?'<br>I whispered and echoed back, 'Dawn!'  
>Only this and nothing more.<p>

I returned to my chamber, with my soul within a daze,  
>I than heard a knock much louder than the one before,<br>'Surley', said I, 'there must be someone at my window;  
>Let me look to see what is this mystery-'<br>My heart stood still as I went and explored,  
>It's just the wind and nothing more.<p>

I swept open the shutter with such a speed,  
>In flew a Raven like the one from ancient lore,<br>He swept and flew in, neither did he stopped for a moment's rest,  
>Yet with a hunch, he perched above my chamber door,<br>Perched upon a bust of Athena above the chamber door,  
>Sat and looked and nothing more.<p>

The bird, black as night, looked at me smiling,  
>Along with the dark and stern decor that it wore,<br>'Though you may be an ancient Raven,' said I, 'you are not one.  
>Ancient and powerful Raven flying through the night,<br>Tell me why my name is on the shore!'  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

I stood shocked but fascinated with what he said,  
>Though the word had little value, little importance,<br>We know that no living human,  
>Is blessed to see a bird above his chamber door,<br>Perched upon the ancient bust above the chamber door,  
>With such name as 'Nevermore.'<p>

While the Raven sat only on the ancient bust and only spoke,  
>One solid word, as if there was no soul within that one word,<br>Neither did he fluttered a single feather,  
>Till I said to the Raven, 'Other birds have came before,<br>On the promise of leaving me, as my hopes are gone.'  
>Then the bird said 'Nevermore.'<p>

The silence was eventually broken by my reply,  
>'Hopeless,' said I, 'it only utters strange things,<br>From a unhappy master who had disaster to fall upon him,  
>Very fast and swift til his blunder was no more-<br>Til his hopes ceased to come so evermore.'  
>It's always, 'Never-Nevermore.'<p>

Yet the Raven looked into my dark soul, smiling,  
>So I pulled up a chair in front of bird, bust and door;<br>Upon the velvet fabric, I sat and looked,  
>Thinking of this ancient bird from forgotten lore,<br>Containing a sinful grin, unghostly and ominous to love,  
>While crocking 'Nevermore.'<p>

I sat there guessing, with no facial expression,  
>Watching the eyes of evil burn into my skin,<br>I sat still with my hand at ease resting,  
>On the chair's velvet fabric the lamp light glows everywhere,<br>Yet whose velvet does the lamp light glow upon,  
>She will press, ah, nevermore!<p>

The air grew dense from an unknown scent,  
>From that of a phantom who danced on the ancient floor,<br>'Witch!', cried I, 'God has sent you, from the angels he has sent you,  
>To remind me of the memories made with Dawn!<br>Quote this and forget about Dawn!'  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

'Saint!' said I, 'person of evil, owner of the devil,  
>Whoever sent you to haunt me from the shore,<br>Be gone, out of my sight and away to a foreign land,  
>Away from this haunted home; tell me truthfully,<br>Is there another world out there? Tell me, I beg you!'  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

'Saint!' said I, 'person of evil, owner of the devil,  
>By Heaven above and by the God that we worship,<br>Tell this ghost about the distant world,  
>It will saintfy the maiden the angels call Dawn,<br>Treasure this rare and scared maiden the angels call Dawn.'  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

'See that as a sign of departing, Raven!' cried I aloud.  
>'Send this witch back to the nightly shore!<br>Leave not one feather of what lies my soul has been told,  
>Leave me alone, fly away from the bust above my door!<br>Take your eyes away from my heart, your body away from my chamber door!'  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

The Raven never left, still sitting and smiling,  
>On the ancient bust of Athena above my chamber door;<br>His eyes are like a demon's eyes that are dreaming,  
>And the light from the lamp shines upon the shadows on the stone floor,<br>My soul lying still on the ancient floor,  
>Shall be lifted-nevermore!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! <strong>

**P.S: And remember... Happy Halloween! *evil and scary look on my face***


End file.
